deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Yun Tsun X Tsumichi
Kim Yun Tsun X Tsumichi is a what-If DEATH BATTLE Involving two original characters, and is a Season I finale before Episode EX1 Description BMHKain vs Grnmachine1! A battle between Justice, and Thoughtless Sin! Will Kim and his Nodachi cut through the empowered metals Tsumichi throws at him, or will he prove to Kim that being a hater of avarice is a good thing? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Boomstick: BLAH BLAH BLAK! Yet another versus OC DEATH BATTLE. Can't we have a better Idea than THIS?! Wiz: Even as it is done to death, we have a newcomer. Boomsick: OH. MY. GOD. Really? That's so fucking cool!! Wiz: Kim Yun Tsun, The misguided Second Freedom Fighter. Boomstick: And Tsumichi, apparently someone who refuses to learn the traditions of modern Japan. Sucks... Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Kim Yun Tsun Wiz: As a young boy, Kim Yun Tsun never knew his family well enough to have fun. Boomstick: Until, he met with someone, who would end up being Kim's only friend in the world; a girl named Lilli Fudo. Since both had the same issue, the two hanged out to play every day. Wiz: Almost, everyday. Boomstick: When a group of rogue security officers called Rooks, which is the evil version of the Watch, which is the last hope for justice on earth, kidnapped Kim Wiz: Worse, Lilli thought poor Kim did something illegal, as she thought the Watch was arresting him. Boomstick: Scary enough, Lilli couldn't tell who is who, even when she saw the insignia for the Rooks. I guess she never saw a Watch officer all her life. Poor gal... Wiz: As Kim was being taken away, there was nothing Lilli could do about the situation neither child could understand. Kim was transported to the outskirts of Moscow, Russia, where he was forced into the "Torture Camps.". Boomstick: Poor Kim was beaten, interrogated, sodomized, even tested beyond his limits. He clearly was a lab rat indeed... Wiz: And as each day ended by dusk by Russian terms, the only thing that surrounds him are a chair, a mattress, and his own childhood depression... Boomstick: Usually I would jokingly make fun of this kind of whiny Emo bitch, but this makes me want to bawl my fucking eyes out! I mean, a seven year old kid going through torture possibly never to return! Young Kim: I don't understand... WHYYYYYY! *Sobs* Boomstick: *Sniff*. Very sorry guys. I just never guessed I would believe this kid deserves some much needed love... Wiz: But PLOT TWIST! Not only did 5 years later, Lilli Fudo kill herself, Around that time, after all the torture Kim has been through, and all the tears shed throughout this time, he has developed a terminal eye disorder, that prevents any kind of tear shedding. Boomstick: Now with purely white eyes, he is about to cause a Russian Revolution Preteen Kim: I no longer have happiness in my heart... I only know pain, suffering, and the end of it all... Prepare for war, you degenerate SONS OF BITCHES!!! Boomstick: If anyone says that to you, even running is not an option. Wiz: By this point, you would think he's a tragic villain even, and you are right. Kim went all his way to kill any person he deems as a "betrayer", with no tears, or fears. He killed his enemies, his masters, and he became the only person left of the camps, earning him the infamous nickname: "The Naturally Made Super Soldier". Boomstick: Naturally, he healed himself after a couple of weeks before leaving. With Rooks dead, masters killed, and everyone but Kim annihilated, there was nothing the WORLD could do to stop a super soldier that is naturally gifted! Wiz: Eventually, The 20th , a terrorist organization found out about Kim, & found that he was trying to hard to be selfish. Boomstick: Despite this, and other reason, he became a fucking dictator of his home country North Korea at the age of 15! WTF! Wiz: By the age of 16 though, he snapped, and executed the order of code:KUSANAGI, which killed all of South Korea, and left Kim as the only North Korean. Boomstick: I wonder how many million people Kim murdered in his life so far... Wiz: Despite such amassing of hate, one person, who would end up being the Leader of the U.N.'s Freedom Fighters Branch, and practically Begged Kim to join for him having, YES, more bravery than the leader would imagine. Boomstick: That's right, the Leader, Sergei Isis is less brave than Kim! What is wrong with you, MAN!? Wiz: As second in command of the F.F., he has a variety of tools of the trade, such as the Undeceased Nihilism, which is made of the only traces of Kregofnius Mankind could obtain. The sheath has a slit, which allows the quickest possible drawing. AND- Boomstick: No matter what the hell you say, Wiz, it doesn't stop those from making metals that are lighter, and stronger than titanium, so SHUT UP! Wiz: In fact in comparison to something like, say a Lightsaber, Undeceased Nihilism is so powerful, it could drain the energy from the very blade of a Lightsaber, thus reducing it to a mere handle. All Luke would do, is run. Plus, not only could the Undeceased Nihilism clash at the Lightsaber, for each clash, and standoff, the more energy is drained from that Lightsaber to use for that Nodachi. It can only be used by Kim as he uses it, so if lost, or stolen, The sword comes back to the sheath in mere seconds. Boomstick: Hey, why don't we pit Kim against Madoka? She can kill with infinite energy, can Kim handle that? Wiz: Uh... Yeah. Kim's Nodachi can absorb endless energy. Thus one slash would be enough to kill Madoka while he uses enough of her energy. Kim is capable of swatting defenses with an energy slash that Kim can control the timing of the slash, thus ultimately, killing Poor Madoka with one well timed slash. Boomstick: DAMN. Wiz: He also sports twin Uzis that not only change with The mind's imprinted security, only Kim, as the Wielder can switch, and auto reload. Boomstick: pfft! WHAT! AutoReload!? No gun could do that crap! Wiz: These guns could. But the technology, as it was created, and mastered exclusively in the USA, is confiscated by the 20th before the USA Military could fight back. It is a national prison now. Boomstick: Just when New York had it bad in cinema history... Wiz: Don't even. Boomstick: Fine... Boss ''' Wiz: These guns each have 850 rounds an AutoKlip, and each includes a unique set of auto changing bullets: Normal, Quickochet (Faster rate of fire, rounds bounce all over.), Speed Ice (Freezes opponent, continuous fire adds further layers of ice.), Void strike (Stops partway, creates rasegan-like energy balls within 5 seconds after ammo ceases to move.), & Heavy Heat (Half rate of fire, Damage amount doubled.) These gun ammo have almost a use for everything. '''Boomstick: Holy Crap... I'm at a loss for words... Wiz: Well you'll be at a loss for words for real when you read that as the Natural Super Soldier: Kim can take a whopping 743lbs worth of force before getting killed. and this does NOT count light/mid-weight projectiles. Boomstick: Not impressed? Kim is capable of being slashed like ribbons, not regenerate, AND STILL LIVE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS EMO BITCH?! Wiz: Basically, he's almost invincible. He also is a Professional CQC (OR Close Quarters Combat, for short.) Master of all kinds. His slender body allows him great speed at a staggering 56 mph before reaching his limit. Usually a Gold medal sprinter wouldn't go the distance. Boomstick: JESUS THIS GUY BREAKS ALL RECORDS!!! Anyways, For pluses: His abilities were tested at the Torture Camps for SIX YEARS, AND NEVER NEEDED TO HEAL. He's also took on a whole army of members of the Camps including a Huge haired soccerteam player looking guy in Captian uniform named Mikhail Lee, A Scientist looking dude who certainly doesn't look mad named Mel Harrison, And a Pig Tailed, Leather suit, Gasmask sporting bitch named Haruda Kobatachi, AKA Pigeon Blood. And believe me, BDSM is NOT FUN. Wiz: Uh... I think the people didn't want to read that... Boomstick: Anyways, before he left temporarily, he fought to the death, a monster the size of Olympus Mons simply known as K! Wiz: To compare to Our planet's Tallest Mountain above sea level, Mt. Everest, it is only 8,848 metres (29,029 ft) above sea level. Olympus Mons is nearly 3 times as tall. at 21,229 m (69,649 ft) above datum. This means, for Kim to kill K, he would have to make a huge gash through K for it to bleed to death. Boomstick: Sol Badguy would be Proud. Not only did he kill the beast, he freed Lilli who needed some recuperation. Wiz: But things get bad from here. Not only has Kim developed a Terminal Eye Disorder, he even had his thoughts corrupted with Anger, Hate, and ALMOST, Evil. When he's on the verge of winning, he is forced into his own hallucinative Dimension of reality where he sees his opponent as Mikhail, Mel, or even Haruda. This usually happens once. But there were instances where this happened more than once. If the hallucination is successful, and the Hallucination invokes fright on him, or if Kim can't kill the hallucination by killing the member of the 3 that torture him, There is an Imminent chance he lost, and when he dies, he's stuck in his own nightterror, FOREVER. Boomstick: Basically, he's invincible, but has flaws that are worse than others. Wiz: Not to mention, He has no true armor, just the uniform he wears for the F.F. And the Logo only shows him with his casual attire! Finally, when he knows when he loses, he'll just fight as best as he can until he dies. Boomstick: Eventually Both Lilli, and Kim find out in the end that they were childhood friends, and made up in the end. Awwww... They're such a cute couple! Wiz: (Groans...) Kim Yun Tsun: All you damn assholes who get in me and my comrades ways, should've asked the following question correctly: Why the hell should I (long silence) not send you to a place worse than Hell? Boomstick: Damn, this guy is unpredictable in what he says. Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesnt weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about 3 megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Think best case scenario for a normal person. Tsumichi is three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 10^21 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 10^20 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: And lastly, Tsumichi wields a longsword, which he uses if he's running low on power, or his access to metal is restricted. He is very skilled, but not a master, as he has only been training for a few months. It is made of steel, with traces of iron, so he can control it, but not to the extend of his metals. He usually uses his powers to inbrease cutting power or to repair it. But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to use his sword. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. DEATH BATTLE (*Cues Pop'n Music Vairocana - 五条式改*) As the greed of those who take over land eventually gave up due to Tsumichi's near endless persistence to stop them for good, he headed back to what's left of his home, if he could call it that anymore... Tsumichi: Finally... Those greedy monsters were persistent, but at least I can finally say I can sleep easy, knowing they finally retired in surrender... As Tsumichi was heavy in thought as to find out what to do next, a rogue warrior successfully caught Tsumichi by surprise. ???: ... Don't even think you won the war on your own just yet... Tsumichi was shocked. With blade near his throat, he was currently at a loss at words... ???: I understand you happen to be very powerful indeed. I heard legends of a wandering Samurai who fights with nearly any metal he can find... If that person is you... I wish to battle you. Tsumichi: Besides the Samurai part... Yes. I'm that person. And you gave me no choice either... The Rogue removed the blade from Tsumichi's throat. Kim Yun Tsun: My name is Kim Yun Tsun. I wish to know why you refuse to know even 21st century concepts of Japan... Tsumichi simply was annoyed. Tsumichi: Exactly as you said. They are informal, disgusting, and completely forgetful of ones traditions. Kim: Well... Sucks to be you my friend, because in the future... Even Edo period history lessons will be forgotten forever, alongside honorable tradions of the old ways. But since you made up your mind, there's only one more thing to do...! (*Music Vairocana - 五条式改] ends*) FIGHT! Results Next Time Next Season Boomstick: Next Season on DEATH BATTLE...) (Long Silence) BMHKain: ... I'm just scratching the surface... (*Cues Immediate Music - Requiem Rave*) ???: Overclocking... ???: Code: Zahhisio. (World Quakes Beneath.) ???: *yawns* ???: (Telepathic) You were but a fool for fighting me. ???: Not ready to die, Beast! ???: KA-TAS-TRO-PHE!!! ???: Wait a Minute! You are... A DOMINATRIX!?! ???: I'm truly sorry, young lady. Die! (*Immediate Music - Requiem Rave pauses*) (*Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) ???: Why don't you want him with me? ???: He will rape you, and make you conceive his child, BAKA! ???: I had sex with Yoriko-Chan, and neither she or I went to Sex Ed to understand. Also, I'm WAY less mature than you, eheh... ???: (Entire face blushes) ...! YUR~~I!!! (*Cues Immediate Music - Requiem Rave continuing from 1:12*) ???: Try not to die from this. RAGING... ROAR!!! ???: I was the best... ???: (GaSquwuwuwuwuwuwu...) ???: (Telepathic) W-What...? (*Cues Record Scratch Sound Effect*) Kazumi: Konnichiwa! ^_^ Atashi wa Kazumi-Chan desu ne~ (Translating...) '''AND I NEVER LIKED PU Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength